Eyes Wide Kwazii (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 46, Eyes Wide Kwazii. Transcript #1 Kwazii (Narrating): '''Eyes Wide Kwazii. (A commercial of Tony Hawk at the Extreme-O-Thon shows on TV, which Kwazii and Captain Jake are seen watching.) '''Kwazii (excited and bounces in his beanbag chair): '''Boy, Jake! I can hardly wait until Saturday! '''Captain Jake: '''Me too, Kwaz. You and I have been training like mad cats for this competition. (bites into his apple) '''Kwazii: '''I’m ready to go, Jake! I’ve got me eye on the prize! You think we can some more training done before evening? '''Captain Jake (gulps down his apple piece): '''You bet, Kwaz, (gives him a warning grin) although you better be careful! I might as well beat your score like last year. '''Kwazii (gets offended and slightly glares at Captain Jake): '''Aye! '''Captain Jake (gulps down another one of his apple piece after chewing it and holds up his hand defensively): '''Hey, I’m just kidding! You’ll do a lot better than me this time! Now come on, (throws his apple core in a nearby trash bin) let’s go grab our boards and head out to the skateboard rink! (jumps out of his bean bag chair) I’ll race ya! '''Kwazii (laughs and jumps out of his bean bag chair as well): '''Yer on! (makes a run, but then...) '''Captain Jake (eyes widen when Kwazii runs and then trips on Pearl the Lothea): '''Hey watch out! (Kwazii falls onto the floor face flat.) '''Kwazii (rubs his head and looks over at Pearl): '''Ow! I’m sorry, Pearl! I didn’t see ya! '''Captain Jake: '''Didn’t see her? How could you miss her? '''Kwazii (gets up on his feet): '''Hm. (pats Pearl on the head) You look hungry, matey. (lets Pearl hop on his shoulder) Lemme get Pearl something to eat before we head out, Jake. (he, Pearl, and Captain Jake go into the Octopod kitchen) Hmm, now let’s see. (opens the refrigerator) How ‘bout some nice sugar free green velvet cupcakes? (levitates only spinach cream out of the fridge instead of the cupcakes and places them on a plate in front of Pearl, who eats them hungrily) '''Captain Jake (takes notice): '''Uh... Kwazii. '''Kwazii: '''Yeah, Jake? '''Captain Jake: '''You just fed Pearl (holds up a spinach cream cup and points at it) some-Uh... (grits his teeth together as he looks over his shoulder to see Pearl with puffed up cheeks and then sticking out her tongue in disgust. He lets out a heavy sigh) Never mind, let’s just grab our gear and get going. (he jumps into the Octo-Shoot and joins Kwazii on their way to his room. Later, at Starlight Beach’s skateboarding rink after getting their skateboards, helmets, and safety pads...) Gee, Kwazii. Are you sure your eyes aren’t bothering you that much? '''Kwazii (puts on his helmet and attaches the strap clip): '''I’m positive, Jake. (opens up his mouth to make sure the strap is tight enough) Why do you ask? Hmm. (adjusts his helmet strap) '''Captain Jake (looks down at the skateboard streaks made by Kwazii last month): '''I don’t know Kwaz. Last month, your skateboard streaks were perfect. (points at some badly made streaks that were recently made) These recents are... well, hate to break it to ya, but not up to your usual quality. '''Kwazii: '''Ah come on, Jake. That’s (flaps his paw down to brush it off) nonsense. I’ve just been practicing to hard lately. '''Captain Jake (doubtful): '''I still don’t know. '''Kwazii (denies the problem): '''Come on! You’re making too much out of this! Let’s get back to work! Time me if you will! '''Captain Jake (sighs and pulls out his iDisney): '''Okay, I guess. (sets the stopwatch in his phone as Kwazii hops onto his skateboard and starts balancing on rails, doing going up on the ramps, and doing tricks and big air spins, just as he was about to land, Pearl appears below him. Captain Jake sees this and shouts to Kwazii as he makes a run to save Pearl from being crushed) KWAZII, WAIT! (shoves Pearl out of the way and gets his back hit by Kwazii’s skateboard) '''Kwazii: '''That’s funny. I don’t remember putting a landing pad here. '''Captain Jake: '''Oh, no! That’s me! '''Kwazii (looks down to see Captain Jake below him): '''Jake! '''Captain Jake (feels crushed by Kwazii’s skateboard): '''Yeah, now can ya get off me please, Kwaz?! I’m getting crushed! (grunts) '''Kwazii: '''Gee, Jake! I can’t believe I almost crushed Pearl! '''Captain Jake: '''You should go to the doctor, Kwazii. Skateboarding can be very dangerous if you can’t see where you’re going. '''Kwazii (sighs): '''You’re right, Jake. Maybe I should get me eyes checked. (Pearl looks up at him and he smiles) Alright, I’ll do it, and I’ll start first thing tomorrow morning. (The next day, Captain Barnacles and Peso have dropped off Kwazii and Captain Jake at the eye doctor, then they leave.) '''Kwazii (waves at Captain Barnacles and Peso): '''Thanks for the lift, Captain! '''Captain Jake: '''Here we are, Kwazii. '''Kwazii (squints his eyes): '''Hmm... Doctor Inis... Martis? '''Captain Jake: '''We sure got here just in time, KZ. You’re as blind as a gulper eel. '''Kwazii: '''Uhh! No kidding! (bumps into the door) OW! And now I know what a real gulper eel feels! (rubs his head) Ow! (groans in pain) '''Captain Jake (runs over to the door): Here. Let me help ya’, Kwaz, before you bump into something else. (opens door for Kwazii) '''Kwazii: '''Phew! Thanks! Transcript #2 '''Kwazii: '''Oh, no! Me glasses! They’re broken! '''Captain Jake: '''Aw, man! I’m sorry, Kwaz! '''Kwazii (picks up his broken glasses and sighs): '''Oh. It’s okay, Jake. It was an accident, but what am I gonna do now? I’ll never get a new pair before tonight, (holds his broken glasses up to his eyes) and I can’t see well on me skateboard with a pair of broken glasses! I might become a public hazard if I tried. '''Peso: '''Can’t you at least use your magic to fix, Kwazii? '''Kwazii: '''I could, Peso, but they’d keep falling off, even after I fix them. '''Peso: '''Oh, good point. '''Captain Barnacles: '''Come on, Kwazii. Don’t give up yet. There’s gotta be something you can do. '''Kwazii: '''But what, Captain? There’s not enough time! The competition is only a few hours (throws his broken glasses down) away, and I can’t do me tricks with blurry vision! (sighs) I’m gonna go for a walk and think for a moment. (walks away sadly) See ya, guys. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat Category:Season 46 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images